The Dragonborn's Debt
by The Philosopher0
Summary: Our beloved hero has defeated Alduin, Miraak, and Harkon, as well as every other nefarious being that has attacked him. It's time for them to rest. There's just on tiny, little, itty-bitty problem. A certain Daedric Prince has decided to speak to him! See what's happened in our tale.


**AN: Hello! Not the stories that I was working on, but a fun little idea that I had. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own any of Bethesda's games.**

As I walked along the road, I could here the voice inside my head that had been plaguing me for the last few days speaking again.

"Well, that was rather rude of those bandits, I mean, if not for you then Mundus itself would have been destroyed! No more mortals to torment! No more prayers for power and glory! And, most importantly, no more cheese! Absolute horror, that is! A crime! A sacrilege! Oh, and the world would be destroy. Terrible shame that."

"By the Divines, shut up!" I snapped at the voice.

"Oh, is that the thanks I get for my charming commentary? I should smite you. Or, wait, I know, turn you into a newt, or, ha, yes a toad! Wait, no, too warty, not a toad."

I groaned into my hands at Sheogorath's latest rant. I, the Last Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin, Champion of Hermaeus Mora, slayer of Lord Harkon, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Leader to the victors of the Civil War, Harbinger of the Companions, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Thane of the Nine Holds of Skyrim, Skaal-friend, Friend of Thrisk Hall, Citizen of Raven Rock, Member of House Telvanni, and Holder of several Daedric Artifacts, have been reduced to wandering around Skyrim in order to try to silence the voice of one of the owners of one of said Daedric Artifacts. Apparently, I haven't used the Wabbajack as much as Sheogorath wanted, so he decided to appear as a voice inside my head. When I first heard him, I nearly choked on my ale as I was resting in my house after another adventure.

As I focused again on my current problem, I realized that the Madgod had apparently been content to keep on rambling.

" - with a carrot! Ha! Oh, Martin was terribly embarrassed by the event. He even tried to apologize to the innkeeper. Or was that Baurus? Bah, doesn't matter, as the next moment, a Mythic Dawn member tried to stab me! Well, he regretted that after I took his head off! You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair, marvelous time!"

"Yes, I remember," I said, not that I would ever forget it as he kept bringing it up. Oh, I memorized what he was about to say. "Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese. To die for."

"Ha! You're a much better listener than Pelagius. Probably because you're an actual Listener! Ahhaha! Now, tiny, little, insignificant mortal, do you know why I've been chatting with you for these last few days?"

"Because I haven't used the Wabbajack as much as you wanted?" I voiced my suggestion.

"Wrong! No, seriously, you're completely and utterly wrong. I'm here because I'm bored."

I took a moment to process that. "You're serious." I deadpanned.

"Yep," he said, popping his p slightly. "So, I said to myself, 'Sheo, who's the most interesting person you know?' And you know who I thought of?"

"Haskill," I deadpanned, having heard enough about the Shivering Isles, his home, at this point to know that Haskill regularly tried to run the realm efficiently despite his bosses whims.

"Ooooh, sarcasm. I like it! But, no, the first person I thought of was Martin, but he's the dragon god and busy so then I thought of you! You're interesting, not in a different realm, and still walking Mundus despite various power things best attempts to stop you!"

I groaned again. "Is there a better way of entertaining you?"

"Well, I guess you could use my Wabbajack on the bandit sneaking up on you, but what'd be the fun in that?"

I whirled around to find that a bandit had indeed been trying to sneak up on me. As a reflex to how close he was, I used the Voice to Shout him backwards a good bit before I pulled out the Wabbajack. As the bandit was halfway through standing at this point, I pointed the staff at him and unleashed its energy at the bandit. It's unpredictable effects took hold instantly, turning the unfortunate man into a cow. As I waited for Sheogorath's voice to comment from in my head, the cow turned it's head to me and spoke in a familiar voice.

"Hmmm, this is new. Can't say I dislike the feeling of being a cow, but still, I was hoping to be properly summoned, not made to possess an animal! But, well, can't complain. So, what adventures are we going to get up to?"

I just stared blankly at the cow. "What?"

"Well, I suppose I could just wander Skyrim on my own, but I thought you might complain about that. Not to mention Haskill will be rather cross with me if I don't have somebody looking after me. That means no string! I can't have that!"

I thought through the ramifications of letting Sheogorath wander Skyrim on his own. I quickly decided that it'd be a bad idea.

I sighed. "Where would you like to go?"

"That's the spirit! So, draugr, right? Do you know how they reanimate? I was thinking … "

And thus began the most unlikely of partnerships. The Dragonborn and the talking cow Sheogorath.

**So, I'm still working on my other pieces. I still have the same time frame that I'm planning on posting at least the first part. This was just an amusing thing that I got stuck in my head.**


End file.
